Many businesses and governmental agencies experience huge time and cost overruns from managing the operations of large and complex undertakings, especially those involving disparate organizations, partners, teams, and multiple levels of suppliers. Company executives, project leaders, and individuals with interrelated commitments at all levels of operational responsibility lack the specific information they need to make timely and effective decisions in order to enable each organization involved to accomplish both its commitments to the enterprise mission objective and to remain in sync with strategic business objectives.
Traditional centralized management paradigms with assistance from existing tools ultimately place company executives, project leaders, or any individual with commitments at all levels of the corporate hierarchy in the position of being a critical path for information; information that they often do not have. Although traditional management paradigms may be effective when most individuals of a business are located in the same geographical location, as inevitable changes occur throughout the implementation of a project, the executives and project leaders often spend an inordinate amount of time just keeping up with all the changes instead of managing the more important issues. This is especially true when businesses and partnerships span multiple geographical locations around the world.
As a result, there remains a need for an improved system and method for individuals with interrelated responsibilities to understand, manage, and meet their commitments and to be able to alert others when they need to re-commit.